1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polarization-induced barriers for nitrogen-face (N-face) nitride-based electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Gallium nitride (GaN) is a wide bandgap semiconductor with multiple applications in electronics and optoelectronics. This material, and its alloys with aluminum (Al) and indium (In), presents two different faces when grown along the c-direction. FIG. 1 shows these two faces, or polarities, which are the Ga-face (0001) 100 and the N-face (000-1) 102, and the lattice positions of Ga 104 and N atoms 106. Most of the electronic and optoelectronic devices developed in this material until now have been fabricated on the Ga-face.
Recently, our group has exploited the use of N-face AlGaN semiconductors to develop new electronic devices with improved performance [1-7]. Some examples include depletion mode high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) with lower gate current, and enhancement-mode HEMTs, etc.
However, there remains a need in the art for improved N-face nitride-based electronics, and methods of making the same. The present invention satisfies that need.